Electronic devices, e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, and digital cameras, can provide various functions such as taking photos or motion pictures, media outputs, and so on. In taking photos or motion pictures, those electronic devices may diverse provide options therefor. Generating 3D views from original 2D pictures (original pictures) would take a considerably large amount of time. The original pictures would be photographed and stored in a memory of a user terminal. The 3D view would be generated from the stored 2D pictures. The original pictures would be transmitted to an external server and the external server would generate a 3D view from the original pictures which would be received from the user terminal. The external server can then transmit the generated 3D view to the user terminal and the user terminal outputs the received 3D view. The foregoing would make real-time error checking of the 3D view generating while photographing the 2D pictures unfeasible.